Political Prisoners
by wordprocessing
Summary: For aesc for Secret Mutant Madness 2013. 'Charles and Erik are both mutant-rights bloggers who can't stand each other, although Charles (thinly) disguises his dislike with snottily condescending posts while Erik is more overtly hostile. They meet at a mutant rights conference and fall in lust, but then one of them discovers that the other is his much-despised ideological enemy.'
1. Chapter 1

_Mutant-Brotherhood posted:  
__The Guardian, Violence Erupts When Police and Mutant Protesters Clash in Central Kiev Today, Five Injured.  
__Tags: News, Kiev, Mutant Rights, _

Charles looked away from the computer screen, kicking his legs fitfully and burying his face in his pillow. He hated this when people, namely this person, tried to incite angry and hatred in the population, like it was all the human's faults.

Mutant-Brotherhood, Charles' online enemy and oddly enough his most visited blog, was the type of man to blame everything on one person, one species in this case. He seemed to firmly believe that humans were out to get mutants that they could never coexist; Charles has more faith in the human race than that.

He pulls himself together and starts on returning post for 'Max Eisenhardt.'

_Prof-X posted:  
__In light of the events and sequent outrage from _some people_, feel we should take a step back and look at all everything we know. The protesters, who had been staking out in the square for days, did start to flight, according to a number of reliable new source, for the most part the police were trying to protect themselves. Now that does not excuse their brutal methods but things are not as black and white as you may like them to be, my friend.  
__We're trying to coexist not dominate, let's try to keep our eye on the ball, yes?  
__Tags: Mutant-Brotherhood, Kiev, Mutant Rights_

Charles pressed send just in time for Raven to come into his room, frowning at him. "Dammit Charles, you were supposed to be ready half an hour ago, the car is here to take us to the station."

Charles looked at his watched and swore softly, packing up his laptop and following Raven out to the car.

"What were you doing anyway?" Raven asked, sweeping her blonde hair away from her face, she'd chosen to look human today, probably a good idea if they were traveling into the city.

"Someone needed straightening out." He replied, leaving his bags for the driver and slipping into the backseat next to his sister.

"Max again?"

"Yes, apparently humans are completely to blame and are unworthy of our effort. God, he drives me crazy."

Erik was, in a word, furious. He leaned against a wall in the convention hotel, badge clipped to his belt and phone in his crushing grip. If that little prat 'Francis' continued to talk to him like a child with ridiculous pet names and try to discredit him like that he'd find his little telepathic arse and stuff a mutant right's flag up. Maybe give it a good twist while he's at it.

All in all though, the conference was going well. He'd been to a few of the breakout groups, even managed to take notes. Erik had just stopped to make a few update tweets when he saw the post and ugh! It made him so mad, if only he could find Francis at one of these things and punch him.

Erik's alarm went off for the next session he wanted to go to, a sort of brainstorming meeting for where the mutant community should go in the next few years. Erik had a few ideas of his own. First a comeback post.

_Mutant-Brotherhood posted:  
__And who's to say we shouldn't dominate? Are we not the superior species? The humans are never going to accept up as equals and we will not stand to be considered second-class citizens. So let us be greater, that is where we were meant to be.  
__Tagged: Prof-X, Mutant Rights, _

Erik made it to the meeting a few minutes early, just as the last session was closing up and slowing wandering out. There was coffee and tea, two boxes of donuts from a shop down the street. He made his way over for some coffee, he'd flown in from Boston that morning and was still rather tired. He probably should have been more aware of that too because he was still looking at his phone when he bumped into someone, making them drop their cup.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." A posh British accent said and it slowly got closer to the ground. Erik looked down, putting his phone away and finding himself staring at mop of brown hair and baby blue cardigan.

"No, no, it's my fault." Erik grabbed a few napkins and knelt down beside the man. "I wasn't looking."

The other looked up and Erik was struck with how blue his eyes were, they were supernatural and made him uncomfortable and completely relaxed at the same time. He realized a little too late that he'd been staring for almost two minutes and that's probably were the uncomfortable was coming from.

Erik picked everything up and stood again. "Sorry again, I'll make you another cup of whatever that was." He attempted a smile.

The man shook his head, biting his lip a little. "No, it's alright, really, I'm going to meet my sister now anyway." He held out his hand. "Charles Xavier."

Erik took it, "Erik Lehnsherr, it's nice to meet you." He glanced over at the table which was filling up quickly. "I should go sit down, but I uh- I hope we meet again."

Charles nodded, "Yes, me too my friend." He smiled gently and waved as he walked away. Erik followed him with his eyes, which kept drifting down to his arse in those jeans and he got this dopy, lazy shark smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was ninety-nine percent sure that Emma was there just to bother him. As a powerful and beautiful telepath she had no reason or interest in the mutant rights, she was going to get what she wanted no matter what. (Through she was fond of Erik's 'mutants are superior' idea.)

She met him outside the meeting room after the session was over and then followed him around and looked very proud of herself for unknown reasons. He made it through the afternoon and suffered through a dinner in Emma's room. She continued to snicker at him like she'd spoken to his ex-wife and now had in-depth details about his sex life. (Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, he certainly wasn't lacking in that department. He just wasn't fond of Emma hearing any of that. She'd likely tell everyone she's ever met the degree at which he was curved, or something weird like that.)

Erik escaped down to the bar; managing to get his beer before there's a fit of giggles from behind him and some shushes rolled into another set of giggles.

"Charles he's adorable, why didn't you stay? I would have forgiven you." A woman whispered and Erik turned around, raising an eyebrow. He met blue-blue eyes, the sort of blue he'd love to drown in and Charles smiled gently at him, waving.

Erik smiled back, a little dumpy and the woman across from Charles broke into another fit of giggles, her blonde hair falling over her face. He felt a sharp, prim hand on his shoulder and Erik turned, facing Emma's smirk.

"My, so this is the boy you've been dreaming of all day." She smiled and shoved Erik off his chair and towards Charles before hummed pleased and sweeping away gracefully. Erik glared at her before approaching Charles; the woman across from him bit back a laugh.

"Would you let me buy you a drink?" He asked, holding out his hand, staring back at Charles. The other nodded and took Erik's hand, following him to the bar shyly.

By the time they were through three beers they were sitting very close together, foreheads nearly touching and Erik's hand on Charles' knee. Raven, the blonde across from Charles also his sister, had left and half the bar at cleared out.

Charles grinned at him, "What's your mutant? I don't believe I ever asked."

Erik grinned back, watching Charles' face as he used his power to unzip Charles' jeans and then undoing the buttons. The other let out a small gasped, looking up at Erik with lusty blue eyes. "Oh that's wonderful."

They were barely inside Erik's room when he's got Charles pressed against the door, kissing him like a drowning man. Charles scrambled for purchase on Erik's clothes, kissing back with equal vigor. It didn't take long for them to part, breathless as they stared at each other.

Charles was the first one to move, laughing slightly and spinning them around, Erik against the door and Charles sucking to his knees. Erik swore in German and thread his fingers through Charles' hair, watching him closely as the younger man undid his belt and jeans, pulling them down.

"What's your mutation again? I don't believe I asked."

Charles smirked, finger tips brushing over his temple at the same time he wrapped his lips around Erik's cock. "Hello Erik." He said in the other's head and he moaned, head fall back against the door.

"Oh that's fucking perfect."

Charles woke up in the morning feeling pleasantly warm and pleasantly sore. He rolled over to find Erik lying next to him, awake and smiling. "Hey." Charles smiled, sitting up.

Erik smiled and moved with him, kissing him gently. "Hey. I had a really great time last night."

"Me too," Charles agreed but got up and started to look for his pants. "I'm sorry, I've got a lecture to do this morning, so I've really got to go."

Erik sat up and watched him, "Where? I'd love to attend."

"Um... The Goff Room at eleven."

Erik nodded, standing and stretching, reaching into his wallet for a business card. "Here my number, maybe we can have lunch afterward."

Charles collected the rest of his things and the card, "Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled bright before looking at the business card.

_Erik Lehnsherr_  
_Mutant Rights Activist & Lobbyist_

_808-002-4601_  
_Boston, MA_

Charles' face fell, looking between the card and Erik. Erik was Max or was it the other way around. Oh God what had he done.

"Charles?" Erik frowned, looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

The telepath pulled away from him and grabbed the rest of his things. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Charles hurried out the door and made it to the stairwell and down to the next floor before he screamed a colorful list of words and rests his face against the wall.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prof-X posted:_

_You can watch my lecture on genetic mutations from the NationalMutant Rights Conference here. The live stream will start at 10:45 am EST, the lecture starts at 11am EST._

_Tags: NMRC2013, genetics_

Charles was gathering up papers at the front of the room, his slides ready to go on his laptop. He was ready if he's hands would stop shaking. It didn't help that Erik was sitting front and center, giving Charles a hopeful look. Oh Christ, he really fucked this one up.

Too soon his phone chirped for eleven o'clock and the room quieted down, all looking to Charles. It was basic lecture, on genetic mutations, the fundamentals of being a mutant. He had enough degrees in this to get through an hour class.

"The human gene," he started, Raven would have kicked him for starting with the same intro every time.

Erik had felt a bit of whiplash when Charles left, like he'd missed something dreadfully important. He was little saddened as well, that he chose analyze later. It was about 11:05 that his phone buzzed and he glanced at it in his lap. Tumblr: Prof-X posted: You can watch my lecture on genetic mutations from the National Mutant Rights Conference here…

He blinked, he was in that lecture, this was the only on the schedule. But Charles was giving this lecture; he was currently going over simple mutants like hair, eye, and skin coloring. The color drained from his own face, the realization hitting him.

Charles was Francis; he'd developed a stupid crush on his ideological enemy. Idiot! He stood, Charles watched him even as he continued to speak. He stalked out of the room, the door flying open without Erik touching him and Charles filched when it slammed close.

It's took a full twenty-four hours and then some. They met between sessions in the hallway of the conversion center.

"Erik." Charles started, defeat already in his voice.

"Don't." Erik cut in, "We can't do this, you know we can't do this."

Charles swallowed and turned away.

They part ways and the air is tense but there are no more blog posts except links from the convention. There were no sarcastic replies or hostile remakes.

The next time they met it's the morning of the fourth and last day. Charles is on his way down to meet Raven and Erik is on his way up to wake up Emma. They nearly crash into each other, Erik getting off the elevator Charles was about to board.

They first thing they do is kiss, it's deep and needy, mostly teeth and tongue. Erik held Charles close, the kiss more an act of claiming for him and Charles just gave himself over to it.

It ended as suddenly as it started, the elevator doors dinging as they closed with no one inside. Erik pulled away, looking away.

"I can't Charles, you know I can't."

Charles just nodded because he understood, it was difficult knowing that they were so well matched but could never agree on the one topic that meant the world to them.

The two parted ways for most of the day after that.

_Prof-X posted:_

_Is it better to be completely unyielding and static in your opinions or to give way to others in a way that does not compromise your own but also gives you an chance to open up to other people and their side of things. I've met some very interesting people at this conference, I must say._

_Tags: to delete later, NMRC2013_

It's late on the fourth and final day; Charles is drinking his distress at the bar when he feels the tingle of another mind near him. Someone slides onto the stool next to him and ordered a drink.

"You really did a number on, Erik. Do you realize that, sweetie?" Emma said and smiled gently when Charles looked over at her.

"I didn't- I didn't mean for it to turn into this, I had no idea it was him." He muttered, searching for the right words at the bottom of his glass.

"Neither did Erik." Emma said, she'd spend all of afternoon with Erik in front of his mini fridge talking this over, she'd be damned if she wasted all that time. "He needed time to sort it out."

"Have you been talking with my sister?"

"Yes."

Charles smiled, rubbing his eyes. "He's going to have to be a little more yielding in his opinions."

"So are you."

"Did you get that from Raven?"

"We agreed."

He sighed, nodding. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Emma beamed, standing up and taking a hotel key from her pocket, "Room 504."

Erik was standing by the window, snow was falling out in the night pass the white curtains.

"Erik?" Said a small voice followed by the click of a metal lock.

"Charles what are you doing here?"

"I don't understand why we're fighting."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Because all we've ever done is fight."

"So we don't talk about work." Charles reasoned, it sounded nice in theory.

Erik approached him; it's oddly like Charles is a magnet. Opposites did attract and Magda had always said physics would be the death of him. "That's going to be difficult for us."

"You stop being rude to humans and I'll won't try to make you someone you're not."

Erik smirked a little, "And our blogs?"

Charles bit his lip, unsure. "It's none of the other's business, it's work related."

"And if we can't make it work?"

It was Charles' turn to smirk, "Then the sex was fantastic."

Erik laughed, "Emma got to you, didn't she?" Charles nodded. "I met your sister, lovely girl."

Charles smiled, chewing at his lip. "So?"

Erik swallowed, pressing his lips together before he pulled very gently pulled Charles' lip from between his teeth. "Come back to Boston with me. We'll send for your things."

Charles let out a little breath, smiling brightly. He nodded and went to say something only to be stopped by Erik's mouth on his.

_Prof-X unfollowed Mutant-Brotherhood  
__Mutant-Brotherhood unfollowed Prof-X_

_Mutant-Brotherhood posted:  
__I think in reality we really want the same thing, I think we are aiming for the same outcome. We're just taking different paths.  
__Tags: personal, delete later_

_Prof-X posted:  
__I don't think we want the same thing. I don't believe his belief is for the good of all and I think I can live with that as long as he doesn't start to win.  
__Tags: personal, delete later_


End file.
